


Create my own fate

by Lady_Loki666



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Avvar, Drama, F/M, Love, origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666
Summary: Just a little origin for a Facebook group challenge.Most are OC characters except for Duncan





	Create my own fate

Nothing of the dragon age universe belongs to me.  
Many own characters 

 

My name is Brunhild Jansdottir. I’m only 17 and was born under the safety of Silver Wolf Hold. My family was well respected as hunters in the hold and they repeatedly saved the kins life with their hunting skills. They were able to hunt animals even in the hardest winters, were the hold was left with just a few reserves. As everyone can imagine they teached me how to use a bow, so that i could be a hunter as well. I liked it and were good with the bow, even if i was a child.  
When i turned 7, i was already talented enough to hunt with my parents. At one day, it was quite stormy, we went deep into the forest. Silver Wolf our hold beast accompanied us and led us to a great hunting place.  
“Pup, you’ll stay hidden in the bushes! Love, you take your position up the tree. I’ll lure the prey out.”  
We all took our position and waited our pray to come, but suddenly the forest grew quiet. No sound slipped through the trees and no bird was chirping. It was completely silent. An ice cold feeling sneaked up my back which made me grab my bow stronger. From the left side i saw an animal with white glowing fur, it seemed like it was floating and that confused me. I saw how it approached our hold beast, but the silver wolf didn’t move, even with all the panic in its eyes. Only one thought raced through my mind over and over again.

//By the lady of the sky please move//

But it seemed like it was paralyzed, i knew the wolf would be killed if i wouldn’t act. I calmed myself, took an arrow and raised the bow. I waited until it was directly in front of silver wolf, i waited for a good opening. The opening came when that monstrosity lifted its claws up. My arrow flew and struck the monster under its arm. A disgusting scream came out of its mouth, it turned its head and the red glowing eyes found me even hidden in the bushes. I swallowed hard and moved back as silently as i could, but the monster came at me with an unbelievable speed, i was barely fast enough to jump to the side, when its claw flew past me. I heard its rumbling breath, the size of its body, the rotten smell and the glowing eyes. The fear i felt paralyzed me, so i just sat there and stared, until i heard loud yelling in combination with the smell of fire.  
My whole kin stood in front of me, they fought the monster with all their strength until it fled in panic. My father ran to me and pulled me in a bone breaking hug.  
“Praise the Lady! You’re okay pup! You are, right?! Pup? PUP?!”  
The whole situation was too much for me, the adrenaline slowly faded away and the shock froze my body completely. I heard my father sccreaming my name, but my consciousness faded away and my sight went black.  
I woke up at the end of the day, with my parents standing at my bed. My mother sat down beside me and hugged me softly.  
“Oh pup, i’m so glad that you are okay! I was so worried”  
A rumbling laughter came out of my fathers mouth.  
“We were worried, love. Anyway pup, i’m so glad you’re fine. The lady of the sky must have looked down on you today.”  
I gave my father a shy smile.  
“I only wanted to protect Silver Wolf.”  
My father nodded and my mother kissed me on my head and whispered some words.  
“We are so proud pup. The thane even gave you your own legend Mark!”  
I pulled away from my mother and stared at my father.  
“Is that true?! I am only 7!”  
My father grinned, his big hand found its way on my head.  
“Yes pup! You are Brunhild “Fade Huntress” Jansdottir.”  
I knew my legend mark was a rare gift for someone as young as i was. I was so happy, proud even but my legend mark didn’t save me from what would happen to me in the future.  
At one day i woke up. It was winter and i felt so cold. I went down the houses, with hope that the fireplace still would be warm, but it wasn’t. I tried to lit a fire, but it didn’t work. Annoyed i yelled at the fireplace.  
“WHY WON’T YOU WORK?!”  
Within a second flames jumped up and i fell backwards with a loud scream.  
“Pup...”  
When i heard my fathers voice i turned around with fear. I saw the shock in his eyes, he realization that his precious daughter was a mage.  
“Daddy... i don’t know how that happened!”  
My father stepped close to me, his arms pulled me to him and his warm body made me relax.  
“It’s fine pup. Everything will be fine.”  
At the next day my father brought the information to the thane, which sent me to the augur.  
The augur was a calm, tall, intimidating but kind man. He realised that i had a hard time accepting that i was a mage.  
“Don’t worry little one. Being a mage means that you are meant for something special. The gods saw that you are far more talented to be an augur than a hunter.  
His words didn’t make me feel better. I wanted to be a hunter, like my parents were, but deep inside i knew that there was nothing i could do to change my fate.  
I joined the augur daily, helped him with his rituals and soon came in touch with a spirit. It was a kind one, sweet even, but when it touched me i felt a weird energy flowing through me.  
Everytime i came into contact with a spirit, i realised that it felt wrong. The touch of a spirit which should feel calm and soothing, felt slimy to me. I wondered if i was the only one that felt that way.  
“Master, how do you feel when a spirit touches you?”  
The augurs kind gaze fell onto me.  
“For me it feels like the hug of my long lost mother. A sweet feeling. I never want to miss it, but remember the touch of a spirit does feel different to everyone. So please do not worry.”  
His words calmed me a bit and i pulled myself together, but still there was this feeling that told me what we did with spirits was wrong.  
I was a fast learner, soon i was able to hold he rituals on my own, much to my masters pride. He always supported me, told me to relax around the spirits, because he realised that i was a bit awkward around them.  
“Stay calm, the spirits realise that you are nervous. If you are relaxed, so are the gods.”  
I nodded at his words, but the whole energy of the spirits made my skin crawl.  
When i turned 14 i grew into my role as the augurs apprentice. Next to my place at the augurs side, i still went on hunts with my family. My skills on the bow and as a mage peaked the interest of Gregor.  
Gregor, the 18 year old son of the thane always came when i finished my lessons. We were childhood friends and somehow more. After getting my legend mark i was promised to him, even after my magic showed up that promise didn’t change. I was glad to be promised to this person, as he was always very careful around me. He also treated me very well, which made me happy.  
It was one day after one of my lessons. I was quite exhausted and left the augurs place. Outside my eyes fell on a figure and my heart started racing. The figure turned around, a smile sneaked over pretty lips.  
“Brunny, there you are! You look terrible.”  
His cheeky remark made my look down in shame, but his sweet laugh made me look up again.  
“Don’t hide your face. Even exhausted as you are, you’re still the prettiest from the kin.”  
He came to me and took my hand, his thumb softly running over my calloused knuckles.  
“Today i wanna show you my secret hiding spot. Whenever you need a save spot you can come there.”  
I shyly smiles at him and nodded. I followed him silently, few minutes later we arrived at that spot, which was also the sleeping place of our hold animal and her cubs.  
“Won’t we annoy her, when we stay here?”  
Gregor gave my a weird look, but shook his head.  
“I personally think silver wolf will be happy if someone takes care of her cubs a bit.”  
I looked at the 5 little wolves which seemed to be awaken now. Their noses found something new, seconds later i was drowned in wolf puppies. My exhaustion was replaced by a happy feeling. I felt calm while i played with the cubs, but my stomach made somersaults because Gregor kept staring at me.  
We were there for hours until it went dark.  
“I think i should bring you home. Else your parents will be worried and my father will probably send the augur after me, because i stole his apprentice.”  
I sighed sadly, but agreed with Gregor. So we walked home, hand in hand. When we arrived i whispered my goodbye, turned away and tried to sneak into my house much to Gregors dislike. I felt how his hand pulled me, i stumbled back into his arms, which crossed behind my back. He held me close like that. I felt his heart race, so i knew he felt my racing pulse as well. His face came closer, so i swallowed nervously and closed my eyes. His lips hushed over my front, moved down and dropped a little kiss on my nose. Slowly i opened my eyes, which locked with his immediately. My nervousness disappeared when i saw the loving look in his beautiful gras green eyes. His lips grew into a smile.  
“Yes, no need to worry. I will never force myself on you.”  
I shook my head, my hands pulled on the fur on his shoulder.  
“I... was just nervous. I never felt like this. It’s weird, my heart is racing when i’m with you.”  
Gregors smile softened, his gaze wandered over my face like i was a beautiful gemstone.  
“I do feel the same. You are the one i wanna share my life with.”  
His words warmed my heart and soon his lips heated up mine. It was a soft kiss, but still passionate. It felt good and i longed for more, but he pulled away. Gregor moved away, his hand moved over my cheek and than he left. I stood there for a few seconds longer, my heart overflowed with feelings of love and happiness.  
A year later my time came, i was 15 at that point. The augur gazed at me with a strong look.  
“This evening you’ll open your body and mind for one of the spirits. So stay calm and focused. Chose wisely, you’ll be together for a long time.”  
I nodded nervously, but didn’t show how freaked out i actually was.  
Even after this long time as the augurs apprentice, spirits felt strange and unnatural to me. Through the day i met a lot of spirits, all of them were kind, they tried to calm me, but their calming touch gave me a stomachache. A few hours later the door was opened and the augurs tall body came into the hut.  
“Are you ready?”  
I nodded slowly, but looked at my feet.  
“Did you choose wisely?  
This question made me look up. I swallowed hard and bit my lip, but i gave him no answer.  
“Well, let us pray to the lady of the sky that you did.”  
The augur led me to the ritual place, which was surrounded by veilfire lanterns.  
My master started the ritual, i always wished i could be like him. His energy was calm, so the spirits came to him willingly. Today was not different. The spirit i chose showed up, i saw how the augur talked to it but i didn’t understand a word. With every passing second i felt more nervous, a big knot was building in my stomach and i had trouble with breathing. At one point the augur pointed at me, the spirit turned around, looked at me with interest for a second but then its gaze was filled with doubt. I took a slow step, got a bit nearer to the spirit and raised my voice.  
“I may not be the strongest or wisest of us, but i wanna learn. I wanna learn from you. I know you could teach me all the things i lack. I would do everything. I only want to make my hold proud.”  
The spirit circled around me, new interest was building inside of it and i hoped the ritual would end well. I took a breath and opened my arms.  
“With your knowledge and my strength i could protect the hold and our gods, so please show me that i’m worthy.”  
After i told the spirit everything it looked at me with somewhat sad eyes and that made me worry. The spirit came near me and sent a wave of energy through my body. It burned, i was not able to breath and my head felt like it would explode. After a few seconds which felt like hours, the energy stopped and i was left with no energy. My whole body shook and i felt exhausted like after a day of hard work. When i looked at my hands i saw weird markings on it and i immediately knew what these meant.  
//The spirit didn’t accept me//  
I looked up only to see how the spirit shook its head, it turned away and told the augur that the gods won’t favor me because there was too much fear and doubt in my soul. The augurs face grew pale, it was the first time in hundreds of years that an apprentice of the augur wasn’t in favor of the spirits. The augur broke the ritual off, he looked at me with sadness and pain.  
“After all these years i thought you could handle your fear. Why do you stand in your own way. With your talent, you could have been the influence our hold needs.”  
A whimper came across my lips and i broke down on my knees. I saw how the augur turned away and how he started walking.  
“I’ll the thane. He will choose what will happen to you.”  
I sat there alone, my head full of confusion and dangerous thoughts.  
//If i try again, maybe it’ll accept me! NO! That would only end in killing myself. What can i do. I disgraced my whole family. I brought disgrace over the augur//  
I looked at the markings on my hands, they burned like fire and i wished i could chop them off. I knew the markings would show my failure, my kinwould look at them with disgust. They would whisper about the fact that i lost the favor of the gods.  
The markings on my hands burned like fire and i wanted to chop my hands of, so i would never have to see them again. The markings showed my failure. Everyone in the hold would whisper about my failed ritual and about the fact that the gods didn’t favor me. I completely lost my sense of time so didn’t know how long i sat there. After a while i heard steps coming, someone knelt beside me, strong arms helped me up and kept me standing. I looked up into Gregors worried face. His gentle eyes looked sad, but were still full of love. He walked me back to my house, his fur gently wrapped around me, so no one could see the markings on my hands. But i felt the eyes on me and i heard the whispers of my kin. Whispers which told of my failure, it made me sad because i knew tomorrow everyone would know. Tomorrow i wouldn’t be known as Brunhild Fade Huntress Jansdottir, i would be known as Brunhild the disgrace of Silver Wolf Hold.  
Early in the morning I was called to the thane. When i arrived at his place i felt the negative energy and his anger.  
“What did you think?! We all put our trust into you and you bring shame over our hold! There is only one thing i can do now!”  
I swallowed and dared not to look at him. My body was stiff because of the tension i felt. The thanes eyes stared at me with disgust.  
“I hereby order you to leave the hold. You are not allowed to come back. You are not allowed to get near us. You loose your family name and you will never see Gregor again. Now leave, you have half and hour. If you won’t leave in time, you’ll be killed.”

It took a few seconds until the information sank into my head, but when it did, it felt like i was shot by a thousand of arrows.

//He takes everything fromme and it is my fault. I’m a disgrace... Father, Mother and Gregor please forgive me//

Tears flowed out of my eyes, my body shook, but i kept myself up. I turned around, left the thane and walked back to my house. I packed what was necessary, my parents weren’t home, so i had no reason to stay there for much longer. I left the house but immediately stopped, because outside my parents awaited me. The look in their eyes told me that they already knew my fate. The looked at me, heartbroken and it made me choke.  
I tried to walk past them as fast as i could but when i stood next to them my fathers voice stopped me.  
“You may not be part of the hold anymore, but please keep in mind that you’ll always be our daughter.”  
A sob came over my lips, i turned my head and looked at me parents. Their gazes were filled with love.  
“I’m sorry. I wasn’t able to make you proud.”  
My voice wasn’t really understandable, but my father knew what i said.  
“No! We are proud! I don’t think that the gods don’t favor you. It is more likely that the know you won’t find your fate here within the hold. There is a whole world outside waiting for you. Create your own fate child. I know you can.”  
I nodded with new gained hope, i hugged my parents and then left in a hurry.  
I was in a hurry because of the time limit but i didn’t run. I heard how my kin talked about me, but i didn’t took it to heart. When i crossed the wooden gates and heard how the closed behind me, i was a loss for a bit.  
//Where can i go? Nobody will let me in//

I took a deep breath and calmed myself.  
“First, i need to find a place to sleep. Maybe silver wolf will let me stay at her place. She won’t hate me because of that. Animals aren’t like that.”  
So i started walking into the direction of my favorite spot, which was also Gregors spot. I hoped that i would meet him there, but when i arrived only Silver wolf was inside. I took a blanket, sat down and closed eyes. It didn’t took long until i fell asleep. Gladly it was a calm, soothing sleep. Hours later i woke up, a loud noise ripped me out of my dreams. I wanted to jump up, but strong arms kept me in place. Another loud noise made me realise that the weather had changed. I turned around, only to see Gregor. All my worries faded when i saw the gentle look in his eyes. Tears flowed again when i threw myself into his arms. I cried, curses came over my lips until my eyes were dry and my throat sore. Gregor just hold me silently until i calmed down.  
“Even if the gods don’t favor you, you are the girl i love and when i get thane i’ll take you as my woman. So stay strong! Stay strong until i come and get you back.”  
His voice was strong, but also warm, it filled me with hope.  
“With you by my side i can do everything.”  
This man accepted me even after i disappointed the hold and it made my love for him only stronger.  
I was able to stay at our secret spot, which was kinda nice because i never was alone, thanks to silver wolf. Gregor tried to meet me daily, but sometimes he wasn’t able to make it. At these days i felt lonely, but at the end of the day Gregors Hawk Xaver came and brought me a letter.  
I was happy lie this, i may have lost my hold, but here i created my new kin.  
Gregor, the silver wolf and her cubs were all i needed. They were my kin, my hold and my family.  
2 years later and i am still here. I am now 17 and a bit wiser. I kept on doing the augurs rituals and the spirits told me that i wasn’t born to be an augur. They told me that i was born to destroy the darkness which will come soon.  
Shortly after my meeting with the spirits i saw a man walking to the hold. He had dark hair and a beard, from the armor he wore i could see that he was a lowlander. I was quite fascinated, as he looked proud and important, but also i was worried because i knew how hostile my old hold was against lowlanders. I hurried down until i was near the hold, than i took position at a good hiding spot. From where i waited i was able to see the hold entrance. I saw how the lowlander knocked, how he calmly waited and than i got surprised by the fact that the gates opened. The thane met the lowlander with open arms, he led the man inside and the gates closed again.  
//This is weird. Why would they let a lowlander in. They always told me to hate them//  
Half an hour later i realised that it got noisy, loud music was flowing out of the hold. Happy laughter, singing and drunken voices tickled my ears and pierce my heart with jealousy. A sad laugh came over my lips when i heard the happy voices. With a heavy heart i got up, my feet led myself to Silver Wolfs spot, but i turned around once only to see that the lowlander had left the hold. Much to my surprise he wasn’t alone, my boyfriend gregor accompanied him. With a fast pace they moved into my direction so i hurried back to the silver wolf.  
With only a few minutes apart, gregor and that man arrived at the hut. I was already inside and awaited them nervously and confusion in my thoughts.  
//What does the lowlander want? Why does gregor lead him here//  
When the door opened, my head snapped up. I looked at Gregor, then my eyes wandered to the dark haired lowlander.  
The man must have realised my gaze because he looks at me.  
“This is her?”  
The lowlanders voice is deep, but has a warm and gentle tone. Gregor nods to that question, his energy tells me that he is proud to have me. Normally i would be very happy but with the lowlander beside us i feel kinda shy. Gregor smiles happily, he moves closer to me and pulls me to his body.  
“This is her. My woman and she is the strongest mage you’ll ever meet! She went through a lot but even all alone she was able to survive.”  
I gaze at Gregor happily, i drop my guard a bit and let my head rest on his shoulder. I looked at the man and explained.  
“The hold threw me out because the spirit didn’t want to join me.”  
Gregor next to me growled angrily and the grip on my hip grew more possessive.  
”I won’t accept that! Duncan, give us the chance and let us follow you! We will do everything.”  
Surprised i stare at Gregor, confusion must be written all over my face, because Duncan looks at me.  
“You may wonder what we talk about. I am Duncan, a grey warden. I came here to look for recruits because a blight is coming. Your partner here approached me today and told me about your story. You haven’t had i easy. Your hold left you on your own, because you wasn’t what they expected you to be. If you join the wardens it won’t be easier. So i wonder... Will you be able to fight for your life?”  
What he tells me, worries me a lot. I heard about the grey wardens from my father. He always told me that these lowlanders were the only acceptable ones and that they saved the world from darkspawn. I knew from my father that the blight was something terrible. A darkness which swallowed the whole world and all its people. I sighed with knowledge, my look wanders from Duncan to Gregor and back to Duncan.  
“So this is the Darkness the spirits talked about, but it doesn’t matter. If i can stay with Gregor than I’ll fight everything that steps in between us.”  
Duncan nods at me and it is a sign that he accepts us.  
“Than you may follow me.”  
The man turns around, leaves the spot without waiting for us. Gregor and I stand there for a tiny bit longer. We look at the hold, inside are people which should be our family but they are not. I know that nothing holds us here any longer.  
I give my hold one last glance, take Gregors hand and than we follow Duncan, the grey warden into our new life.


End file.
